


Luna's loving problem

by vodkaboy



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beating, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Masochism, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaboy/pseuds/vodkaboy
Summary: Luna is has been getting very perverted and lincoln seems to be the only one around. since the family left luna, lisa, and lincoln behind to watch the house for their grounded time after destroying half of the house, luna has her opportunity.





	1. the stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbberantScript](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AbberantScript).



> this is my first story so dont be to harsh. i was inspired to do this because of user called abberantscript. he's my favorite user here

as luna was shutting the door for her family, she starts to have this weird feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right.

"Greetings fellow sister. i ask for some assistance."

"HOLY SHIT LIS, YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME!!!!"

Luna was clinging to the door staring at Lisa, the smartest of the sisters. but im sure you already knew that.

"i am very sorry Luna but it is an experiment with lincoln and you."

"oh, ooookay then?"

whenever Lisa's experiments involve lincoln, she normally picks luna as a fellow lab rat. Lisa knows who Luna likes, and she likes Lincoln.

"what is it?" Luna said with a tilted head.

"you and lincoln will be doing a social experiment. you will be injected with some teenage pheromones that will increase your sense of love."

"it will do what with how?"

Lisa sighed, she always forgets that her family isn't as smart as her.

"it will make you hornier."

"why do you want to do that?"

Luna again tilted her head.

"it is a social experiment. it will see how you react to your true love"

"Oh god Lis please don't do this, he might hate me!"

"Who might hate you?" Lincoln was just coming down the stairs to start cleaning the living room.

"Uh, uh, no one bro, everything is fine."

"excuse me fair brother, but will you help me with an experiment?"

"sure Lisa."

"fffffffffine, i'll help Lis, but only if you owe me one, got it?"

"sure"

as the three of them walk up the stairs Lincoln now asks what he's doing 

"Hey Lisa, what am i doing again?"

"You are going to be doing a social experiment"

"Oh"

Luna really didn't seem to like that Lisa didn't tell him that it was about love. Luna talked to Lisa like she was growling.

"Hey Lis, isn't there something else you should TELL HIM?"

"I don't believe so"

Lincoln can see something is REALLY, REALLY annoying Luna.

"hey hey you two, can we please not fight?"

"I agree. Mad sister, will you like to make a truce?"

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Fine, Let's make a truce. But you still owe me one."

*about ten minutes later Lisa starts up the machine*

"Hey Lisa, why does it look like the the freezing chamber from fallout?"

Lisa looks at Lincoln strangely.

"What is Fallout?"

"Nevermind."

Luna steps into the tube and looks kinda worried.

"hey Lis, are you sure this is safe FOR ME?"

"i am 30% sure you'll be fine

Lincoln saw Luna freeze in her place

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME LISA? ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE IF I DO, I WILL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!!!"

"ok got it starting the machine."

as Lisa turns on the machine, Lincoln is just sitting in a chair sipping on an orange juice.

"Um Lisa, what's that red triangle there?"

as Luna was being injected, red flashing lights were shining and sirens are blaring.

"ohhhhhhhh no."

"what, what's wrong?"

"weeeeellllllll, Luna is now being injected with more pheromones."

"HELP. HELP LET ME OUT LISA"

" sorry sister, i cant let you out until the procedure is done."

as Luna struggles to escape, Lincoln just looks at Luna's sad, desperate eyes. meanwhile, Lisa is just sitting there.

*after five minutes of torture for Luna, the machine finally stops.*

"LUNA!!!"

Lincoln rushes to Luna who is now lying on the ground, looking very red.

however, before Lincoln reaches her, Lisa stops him.

"Brother, i would not recommend that. did you know that you are her true love for her?"

"what?!?! no, i didn't know that!"

"since she loves you, it would be very dangerous for you to go help her up. let me help her up."

"(sigh) okay, but be careful."

as soon as Lisa got close to Luna, Luna stands up and tackles her.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!"

as Luna is strangling Lisa, Lincoln is thinking of a way to save his sister from his other sister. he thinks of hugging her. but that might hurt himself. worth the risk to save Lisa.

"H-Hey Luna, do you wanna hug it out?"

Luna stops what she's doing and stares at Lincoln with blush cheeks.

"Oh, a hug!?!?!?!?!? REALLY!!!"

Luna instantly leaps off of Lisa and grabs Lincoln around the waist and hoist him up to brutally hug him with love.

as Lincoln struggles to breath, Lisa walks out of the room and helps Lincoln from passing out.as they all walk out of the room, Luna starts to stare at Lincoln.

"Ummm, Luna? are you a ok? your staring at me kinda funny."

Lisa marks something on her chart.

Luna starts walking slowly to Lincoln with her eyes glazed over. Lisa then pulls out a remote and presses a green button.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! LISA WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, IT FELT LIKE I WAS BEING SHOCKED!"

"That's because you were."

"WHY THOUGH!?"

"Just in case you seem a little to dangerous. so that means that whenever Lincoln feels scared or in danger, he has this."

"Wait, I have to shock her?"

"indeed"

"God dammit Lisa you know i couldn't hurt a sister, especially one that loves me so much."

"wait, Lis, how does Lincoln know?"

"uhhhhhhhh"

"DID YOU TELL HIM????"

"maybe?"

(quick time pause, whenever you see a sybol like this^, that means that lincoln used the shock remote. ok, back to the story)

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

^

"OWWWWWWW!!! lincoln, was that you?"

"i'm sorry Luna but you were going to hurt Lisa."

"Fine, i won't hurt her, but only for you Lincy."

"Lincy, you don't normally call me that. are you sure your ok"

"Fair brother, you need to remember that she has increased pheromones for 30 weeks."  
"30?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Sorryyyyyy, but i guess that means that we have 30 weeks to love each other!"

as soon as Luna said that she immediately forced lincoln to the ground and started making out with him.

Lincoln let this slide because she wasn't really in control much. but when she started moving her torso up and down along his "area", he pushed her off.

"awwww brooo, it was just getting fun!"

"Lisa i'm a bit worried now."

"Don't be, you have the controller."

once Lisa said that, Luna realized that she needed the controller. once Lincoln was calmed down she went for a hug.

"Wow sis, i think that you need to go relax in your room ok?"

"Ok Lincy."


	2. brute force of Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna starts to figure out that Lincoln just can't manage to shock her. so she starts to take advantage of him. But, she takes it a little to far.

As soon as the next week starts, Luna walked down the stairs to go see what's for breakfast. But once she got down there, she just saw Lincoln sitting at the table sleeping.

"Hey Lincy, What's up?"

Lincoln woke up with a start and started to panic.

"AH AHHHH, STAY AWAY CRAZY!!!!!"

"Woah bro, calm down man. It's just me. Jeez. So why were you passed out on the dining table?"

"Oh, I uh, just had a nightmare, that's all."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing, it's not that bad. So, what should we have for breakfast?"

Lincoln can see that Luna's eyes are glazed over again. she starts to move closer. he pulls out the remote and flashes it in her face.

"Luna stay back!! I don't want to hurt you ok?!"

Instead of stopping, Luna just grabs the remote and throws it across the room. she grabs his collar with both hands, then lifts him up like he's nothing.

"Lincy, i want you for breakfast."

Luna brings Lincoln closer for a kiss. But Lincoln starts to fight and panic. Lisa sprints down the stairs.

"Luna, fellow sister, think of what your doing."

"hey sis, i know what i'm doing, i'm having breakfast."

Luna is still pulling Lincoln closer, but he starts to kick Luna. That was a big mistake. He accidentally kicks her in the face, which causes her to return to her old self and throw Lincoln onto the table.

"Uh, Luna we can talk about this right?"

"Oh yeah sure, your face and my fists."

she then puts her knees on his chest and starts beating Lincoln's face in.

"LUNA, CALM DOWN, LINCOLN DIDN'T MEAN TO. YOU WERE TRYING TO HURT HIM!!!!"

"Lisa, i recommend SHUTTING UP OR ELSE I'LL DO SOMETHING WORSE TO YOU!!!!"

Lincoln finds the strength to flip Luna off the table.

"Luna please, you were gonna hurt me. i had to do something. what would you do huh?"

"i would let them kiss me, because i love them."

Luna storms up the stairs to her room.

"Lincoln, what the hell happened to her?"

"Well, i asked what she wanted for breakfast, then her eyes glazed over and she said me. she then picked me up very easily, and tried to kiss me."

"listen Linc, i think you should go apologize to her. she is basically on her period but 30 times more powerful. so just say your sorry."

"ok Lis, i trust you."

Lincoln heads up to Luna's room to say sorry but her door is open. he still knocks on the door to see if she was in it.

"H-Hey sis, i uh, just wanted to say sorry for hurting you and, and.... was wondering i could do anything to repay you."

"Lincy i don't know about tha-wait did you say anything??"

Lincoln is now thinking of what he got himself into.

"Yep, i uh, said that. so can you please not force anything though, please??"

"sure bro, i'll play nice, for now."

"that's what worries me"

Lincoln walks into her room and finds Luna just sitting on the bed staring at him. but right when he got to the carpet in the center of the room, she stood up and grabbed him by the shirt again. however, Lincoln didn't fight back. in fact he did the opposite. he made sure that he wouldn't hurt her hands or anything else for that matter.

"Just remember sis, i don't want to get hurt, and i don't want you to get hurt as well."

"i got it i got it, but i know what i like."

Lincoln looks very confused. when Lincoln was passed out of the table, Lisa shocked Luna all night long, and that gave Luna an immunity to it. it also made her enjoy it. the brother was a little scared now because she might try to convince him to shock her. But before he could do anything, she started to kiss him again, this time with more force. this continued until Luna got tired of just kissing. she the pushed him onto the bed and sat on top of him. Lincoln noticed that she was moving her hand back and forth of what looked to be her privates. but it just went up from there. she started to pull Lincoln's pants down.

"o-o-ok Luna, i think that that's enough. how about we go eat some breakfast. yeah?"

"i would like some breakfast right now. but that's why your here. your breakfast again."

she ripped her brother's pants off looked at his dick. Lincoln could feel the heat on Luna's body, it had made him hard when she was kissing him.

"Luuuuna, please don't."

"well i guess that's too bad because i want to, and right now, what i say goes. now listen Lincy, if you don't listen to me, then i may have to beat you up again. so DON'T resist me. got it?"

she then started to move her hands up and down Lincoln's friend. Lincoln was very worried, but also very relaxed, he felt nice and safe. But that ended quickly when Luna opened her mouth.

"wait wait wait, Luna this is not a good idea. what if i-"

as soon as Lincoln said what if, Luna shoved her mouth around Lincoln's dick. It was so nice for Lincoln he couldn't even tell Luna to stop, which meant she didn't.

"LUNA!!??"

Luna put her hand on Lincoln's mouth.

"Shut it bro, you'll get us caught by Lis."

As soon as Luna said that, he shut up. Luna started to bob her head up and down. Lincoln was still worried but even more relaxed than he was before.

"Luna, i have a question. when can we stop?"

"um, how about tomorrow bro?"

"What!? no way, we have to stop soon."

that set Luna off. not only was she in control, Lincoln didn't have the remote anymore. it was broken after it got thrown across a room. she moved the hand that was on Lincoln's mouth to his throat, slowly squeezing. As Lincoln struggles to breath, he makes out a few words.

"Luna... please stop. I can't breath."

"If you want to breath then i suggest you DO AS I SAY!!"

Luna was getting too loud, and that means that Lisa heard her. Lisa had a feeling on what was happening. she fixed the remote and walked to the other room.

"Hey Luna, look what i have."

As soon as Luna looked at the remote her eyes went wide. she suddenly felt a shock in her body. But nothing else happened. IN fact it only seemed to make her want Lincoln more than before.

"hah, oh Lisa, all the shock testing made me enjoy the pain."

Luna then grabbed the remote and pressed the button over and over again, or at least until she passed out from the electricity. After that happened Lisa helped her brother catch his breath. Lincoln had almost passed out from Luna.

"Oh my god thank you Lisa, I was worried I would die."

"Don't worry brother, I have your back."

Lisa had picked up Luna and put her in bed with the help of Lincoln. Lincoln goes and makes lunch for Lisa and himself. After that Luna was still asleep and was, most likely in a coma.so they wait for next week to see what happened to her. Little did they know the shocks had changed the way Luna works now.


	3. Ronnie Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie Anne comes over for a visit to see Lincoln, but she sees his face and she starts to worry for him. meanwhile, Luna is trying her best to keep her Love away from Lincoln.

As Lisa was checking her machine, she heard the doorbell ring. Lincoln was upstairs helping Luna wake up.

"COMING!!"

when Lisa opened the door she saw Ronnie Anne who, seemed a little mad.

"Oh, hey Ronnie Anne, you want me to get Lincoln?"

"Yes please, i need to talk to him for awhile."

"LINCOLN, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!!!"

Lincoln runs down the stairs and goes to the front door.

"Lisa, i told you she's not my girlfrie-"

Ronnie Anne put her hands over Lincoln's mouth.

"Ha ha, thank you Lisa."

Ronnie pulled Lincoln outside and punched him in the stomach.

"Lincoln what the fuck?! why haven't you been coming to school?"

Lincoln showed her his face and his rings around his neck.

"woah, dude what happened to you?!"

"A sister had happened. that's what."

"which sister, i'm pound her face into the ground."

Lincoln shook his head and looked horrified.

"What, are you worried that i'm gonna kill her?"

All Lincoln did was shake his head with wide eyes.

"Then what man?"

"i'm worried that Luna will kill you."

Ronnie, in a correct fashion, tilted her head. nobody had ever beaten her up, ever. so she was a little confused.

"HA, you're worried that LUNA will kill me?!?!?!?! HAHAHAHA"

Lincoln just decided to let her in and show her to Luna. which wasn't really the best idea. When they walked into the living room to sit on the couch, Lincoln saw Luna sitting there with Lisa.

"ummmm, let's go to my room, ok?

"No way man, i need to talk to Luna first."

Lisa shook her head, as well as Lincoln.

"HEY LUNA!!!"

As soon as Luna turned to respond, Ronnie Anne punched her right in the face. Which sent Luna sprawling to the floor.

"OW, DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?"

"Why did you hurt Lincoln!?!?!? he's your brother."

Lincoln and Lisa walked up the stairs to Lincoln's room to hide.

Ronnie punched Luna in the stomach. Luna wasn't sure how much more she could take without hurting Ronnie Anne.

"WHY DID YOU CHOKE HIM!?!!?!?!?"

Luna couldn't handle the pain anymore. she grabbed Ronnie anne by the legs and threw her into the wall.

Lincoln was very worried, and Lisa was thinking of a way to stop them from fighting.

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH LINCOLN IN THE STOMACH HUH!?!?!?"

"I- I don't know actually."

"then you know how I feel."

Luna grabbed Ronnie Anne's throat and slammed her through the dining table.

Lincoln had an idea, but he knew that Ronnie would beat him up at school.

Lincoln had burst through his door and ran downstairs.

"L-Luna, d-do you want a h-hug?"

Luna stopped and turned to Lincoln, While Ronnie Anne was staring at Lincoln with crazy eyes. Lincoln knew he had messed up this time.

"AGAIN?!?! ANOTHER HUG!!?!?!?!?!? YAAAAAAYYYYY"

Luna grabbed Lincoln and picked him up by the waist, crushing his ribs, he might have a broken rib or 2, but at least they stopped fighting right?

After a good minute of hugging, Luna let go of Lincoln and turned to Ronnie Anne. Her eyes showed fire and death if she punched Lincoln again.

Ronnie Anne stood up and turned to Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln." she said with the creepiest smile.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Lincoln knew he was dead, but he went along.

"Sure, Luna, i need you to stay here. ok?"

Luna had grown a full foot, which made her taller than Lori, who will be coming home next week.

"Why do i need to stay here?"

"Well, you're a bit bigger and have a bigger temper, so people might make fun of you and you might freak the fuck out and kill them."

"Fine."

As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are leaving the house, Lincoln could hear Ronnie growling. Once they got out of the house and were out of sight, Ronnie Anne grabbed Lincoln by the arm and pulled him into an alleyway.

"Hey Lincoln, my boyfriend, why did Luna sound so excited when you asked for a hug?"

Ronnie had moved both her hands to Lincoln's head.

"Well, ummm, will you believe that she's happy to see me from a coma?"

Ronnie moved her hands to Lincoln's throat and was getting ready to squeeze.

"Fuck no."

"(sigh) fine, you wanna know what happened, here goes."

Lincoln had told Ronnie Anne all of what he knows about what happened. He could feel Ronnie Anne squeezing his throat.

"Uhh, Ronnie Anne, what are you doing?"

Ronnie Anne was pissed. she had pinned Lincoln to a wall and started punching his stomach repeatedly.

"You son of a bitch, you slept with your own sister instead of me?!!?!"

"Um, I know that sounds bad, but Luna would of literally killed me."

"And I still will."

Ronnie Anne let go of Lincoln and slowly turned around. she saw Luna standing there, mad as hell.

"I thought you said you wouldn't punch him anymore?"

"I uh, uh, he cheated on me with you!!"

Luna had grabbed Ronnie Anne's shirt with one hand and pulled her closer.

"I don't give a shit about that."

Luna had then grabbed a broken beer bottle.

"You don't hurt my Lincoln."

Lincoln stands up and puts himself in between Ronnie Anne and Luna.

"Luna, come on, you're better than this. just put the bottle down and we can go home. and i can talk to Ronnie Anne there, ok?"

Luna picks up Lincoln and drops Ronnie Anne and sprints to the house.

"Hey Lincy, did you just save her?"

Lincoln starts to get scared. she can't do anything that bad right, we're in public.

"Well i wouldn't call it a save but i guess?"

Luna puts Lincoln over her shoulder and starts walking home when halfway there, they get stopped by a gang of 3 people.

"Well well well, look what we have here, a kidnapped kid and a crazy woman."

"Hey! i'm not kidnapped alright, and she's my sister."

Luna starts to keep moving but one of the goons grab Lincoln's leg and pulls on it. Luna drops Lincoln and puts the goon in a choke hold.

"Just get Lost ok? me and my brother don't want another fight, alright?"

the goon that Luna has starts to panic and kicks her right in the V. Luna then grabs the dude's chin and the top of his head and twists his head all the way, 180 degrees.

"Holy shit lady, you're crazy!!"

"Luna, i don't think that was really needed."

Luna punches Lincoln in the stomach.

"AWWWWWWW SON OF A BITCH, THE SAME SPOT!!!!"

Luna picks up Lincoln and starts to walk towards the leader of the now 2 people gang. they scatter screaming bloody murder(more like clean murder)

Lincoln and Luna had made it back to the house, where Ronnie Anne was nowhere to be found. Lisa was sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Greetings you two, Lincoln, there is a surprise in your room that you might need. Luna, i think that you should take a quick nap. snapping people's necks seem to tire yourself out.

"What's the surprise?"

"Lincoln, you can go up to your room and find out. Also, here's something that will help you out with the pain that Luna gives you."

she hands him a cigarette box that has 100 cigarettes in it.

"Hey Lis, no mean to judge, but why does Lincy have to have cigarettes and not something like gum."

"I did a research and it turns out cigarettes are better."

Lincoln takes one out and puts it in his mouth. he knew that Luna smoked, just not often.

"Hey Luna, do you happen to have a lighter on you?"

Luna hands him a lighter. Lincoln flicks the lighter and lights the cigarette, takes a deep breath and blows out. he then goes up to his room with the cigarette case, finding a shadow in the darkness.

"Helloo?"

Lincoln turns on the light and finds Ronnie Anne sitting on his bed. He instantly closes the door to hide her from Luna.

"H-Hey Ronnie Anne. Are you the surprise?"

She nodded her head. Lincoln felt bad for her, but slightly hated her now. Lincoln sat down by her, hoping to talk to her, but she tackled him to the bed and pulled down his pants.

"This is what you fucking get Lincoln."

she pulls her pants down, sits on Lincoln's mouth forcing his head up to her pussy.

"Oh Lincoln, where did you learn this?"

Lincoln struggles to say but he manages to say something that sounds like Luna. Ronnie Anne gets off his mouth and moves down to his dick getting ready to slam her body onto his.

"Ronnie Anne, are you sure about this?"

As soon as Lincoln said that she slammed down her pussy onto his dick. they both felt like they were in heaven, Ronnie Anne mostly because she was in control. she started to bob her body up and down. she did this for 3 hours straight, until Luna opened the door and walked in. she opened the window to maybe let some air in.

"OH, HEY SIS!!!"

Ronnie Anne got off of Lincoln and tried to run away, but Luna had caught her and forced her to her face.

"Listen dude, i don't want to see you anywhere near this room, or this house. got it?"

She nodded.

Good, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!"

Luna throws Ronnie Anne out the open window, she was fine though. Luna then stared at Lincoln with glazed eyes. she pinned Lincoln to the bed and sat on his dick, this time, not taking anytime to relax.

Lisa was in her room, finding a cure, and she did. But she didn't test it, so it might make it worse. Then, after 4 hours this time, everyone here's a car pulling to the drive way, they all forgot that they broke the table, some of the walls, and Lincoln smoking, along with his bruised face an d stomach.

UH OH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on another story so this story will return on monday maybe. sorry dudes and dudettes, but i also got school comin up so, yeah. on the 13th i'll be taking a break, got it? cool, see ya.

**Author's Note:**

> so every chapter will be a full week in the story. so since the effect lasts for 30 weeks there's going to be 30 chapters. thank you all for reading this nd i hope abberantscript sees this. i have a lot of time to spare so i will be pumping chapters out maybe everyday or every other day, so enjoy. goodbye and see you next chapter.


End file.
